Recuerdos de Lily Potter
by Natalia Potter
Summary: Voldemort va por los Potter, y Lily comienza a recordar muchas cosas... pero al final morirá, tal y como lo hizo su valiente esposo James. Todo contado desde el punto de vista de Lily Potter antes de morir.


**Recuerdos de Lily Potter**

_**De Natalia Potter**_

Soy Lily Potter, y tengo miedo. Mucho miedo, nunca había tenido tanto. Dumbledore vino a nuestra casa esta noche y habló con nosotros. Por mi mente pasan muchas cosas.

Recuerdo aquella vez en que estaba en casa, con mi hermana Petunia, ella miraba la televisión mientras yo recogía mi ropa.

Pero de pronto pensé "hace mucho calor", y sin ninguna razón, la ventana se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar aire helado en el mes de julio.

-¿Qué hiciste Lily? –gritó enfurecida Petunia.

Yo no sabía qué había hecho, ni siquiera si lo había hecho yo. Era una simple niña de cinco años, sin ninguna habilidad extraordinaria. O por lo menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Una lechuza llegó volando por la misma ventana que yo había abierto hace cinco años. Mi hermana gritó como nunca lo había hecho. Pero a mí no me dio miedo; todo lo contrario, el animal me pareció muy lindo.

La lechuza se paró delante de mí y extendió su pata. Me di cuenta de que tenía un papel amarrado. Lo desaté y me sorprendí: era una carta dirigida a mí.

La abrí y la leí:

_Estimada señorita Evans:_

_Es un gran honor para nosotros informarle que ha sido aceptada en el Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Las clases iniciarán el primero de septiembre. Debe ir al anden 9 ¾ en King's Cross y tomar el expreso a Hogwarts. Le anexamos la lista de útiles._

_Disfrute sus vacaciones._

_Atentamente_

_Profesor A. W. B. P. Dumbledore_

Corrí a la sala a enseñarle mi carta a mis padres. Pero me di cuenta de que estaban con alguien en la sala. Decidí saludar a nuestro visitante, así que entré.

Nuestro visitante era un tipo muy extraño. Llevaba una túnica muy extraña y parecía encontrar sorprendente todo lo que había en mi casa. En cuanto entré a la sala me miró.

-Tú eres Lily ¿verdad? –me dijo.

-Sí –respondí. Por algún extraño motivo, empezaba a entender que todo iba a cambiar.

-Yo soy Rufus Scrimgeour. Trabajo en el Ministerio de magia. Supongo que ya recibiste tu carta. A sí, ahí está. Me han enviado a hablar con tus padres sobre tus habilidades mágicas para que puedas entrar a Hogwarts.

-No entiendo nada –dije.

-El señor Scrimgeour nos estaba hablando sobre ese Colegio. ¿Te gustaría ir?

Acabo de entrar al anden 9 ¾ y no sé qué pasará ahora. Estoy sorprendida al ver la forma de entrar a este lugar. Y más impresionada aún de ver un tren tan magnífico frente a mí.

Decidí subir y buscar un compartimiento, intenté cargar mi baúl, pero era muy pesado.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –me dijo un chico de cabello muy negro. Sin esperar una respuesta tomó mi baúl y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Encontramos un compartimiento vacío y el chico puso ahí mi baúl.

-Disculpa ¿cuál es tu nombre? –pregunté nerviosa.

-Soy James Potter –respondió- ¿puedo quedarme aquí, no conozco a nadie más.

-Está bien –contesté.

-Perfecto, voy por mi baúl –dijo el chico y salió del compartimiento.

Todo era muy extraño para mí. Me asomé por la ventana y vi a muchas familias de magos. James regresó al compartimiento cargando su baúl. Lo acomodó a un lado del mío y se sentó frente a mí.

-¿Cómo te llamas tú? –me preguntó.

-Lily Evans –contesté nerviosa.

-Evans, no he oído mucho sobre ellos. ¿Son magos?

-No, yo soy la única bruja.

-Genial, debes saber mucho sobre muggles.

-¿Muggles?

-Son gente sin magia.

-Ah, supongo que en tú familia, todos son magos.

-Sí, pero, no creo mucho en eso que dicen sobre la sangre pura y esas estupideces. ¿Qué estoy diciendo¿quieres algo de comer?

-Claro –respondí al ver que el chico iba a sacar golosinas de su baúl- ¿tienes Mars?

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó James, sacando muchas ranas de chocolate.

-Supongo que no las conoces, son barras de delicioso chocolate…

-Nosotros tenemos éstas –dijo y me dio una de las ranas.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo y entró un chico de cabello negro y grasoso.

-El tren está lleno ¿puedo sentarme aquí? –dijo el chico tímidamente.

-Claro –contesté. El chico entró y se acomodó en el compartimiento.

Un instante después nos dimos cuenta de que el tren estaba avanzando.

-Soy James Potter ¿quién eres tú?

-Severus Snape

-Yo soy Lily Evans, Severus.

-¿Evans¿eres sangre sucia?

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Lily? –gritó James enfurecido- ¡maldito cerdo racista!

-¡James! no hables así –me apresuré a decir. Tenía que admitir que Snape había sido grosero, aunque no entendía lo que me había dicho.

James sacó su varita y pronunció unas palabras extrañas. Snape se estrelló contra la puerta de vidrio.

-¡Salgan los dos de aquí! –grité inmediatamente.

-¡Lily, te estoy defendiendo! –me dijo James.

-Esa no es manera, James. Largo de aquí.

Caminaba por los corredores del castillo. Escuché un grito, así que busqué el lugar de donde provenía. Abrí la puerta de un aula y encontré a James Potter hechizando a un chico de Slytherin. Con él estaban Black, Lupin y Pettigrew, retorciéndose de risa.

-¡Potter!

-¡Lily¿cómo estás?

-¡Déjalo ahora mismo!

-No tiene caso que lo deje Lily, sólo estaría molestando.

Saqué mi varita y apunté a James.

-Lily, no hagas esto…

-Entonces déjalo en paz.

James dejó que el chico se fuera y en cuanto éste se fue, me miró.

-No tienes remedio, James –le dije.

Tenía práctica de quidditch, era un día muy agradable. John Wood, nuestro capitán, estaba muy nervioso por el partido contra Slytherin que se aproximaba.

Me gustaba el quidditch, el equipo era fantástico, excepto por James. Todos lo consideraban el mejor jugador de Gryffindor que había habido en cientos de años. Pero yo lo consideraba el tonto más grande que Gryffindor había tenido.

-¡Lily! –me gritó una vez que estábamos volando.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me gustaría hablar contigo después del entrenamiento¿puedo?

-Olvídalo, Potter.

-Entonces diré lo que te tengo que decir, ahora –se aclaró la garganta y voló hacia mí.

-Lily¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

En ese momento me quedé paralizada, pero de horror. James parecía estar esperando mi respuesta.

-No –dije tranquilamente.

James se quedó petrificado. No vio la bludger que iba hacia él y… lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Dos años después, estaba sentada frente al lago, estudiando. Y escuché a James y a sus amigos pasar cerca de donde me encontraba.

-Snivelus debe entender quiénes somos –decía Sirius.

-Ahí viene –dijo James.

James alzó la varita y un segundo después, las piernas de Snape bailaban rápidamente.

-¿Nunca piensas dejarlo en paz?

-¡Lily! le quitaré el hechizo si prometes salir conmigo este fin de semana.

-¡No saldré contigo nunca¡ahora bájalo!

-No necesito que una sangre sucia me defienda –gritó Snape furioso.

-¡Cierra la boca Snivelus! –gritó James enojado. De pronto, la lengua de Snape se pegó a su paladar, obviamente, James había hecho un hechizo no verbal.

Un año después me preparaba para los EXTASIS. Todos en Gryffindor parecían muy nerviosos. Todos excepto James Potter y Sirius Black. Ellos simplemente jugaban ajedrez mágico para no hacer tanto ruido. Eso, si estaban en la sala común, porque si estaban en cualquier otra parte del castillo estaban metiéndose en problemas seguramente. James ya no hechizaba a cualquiera en los corredores, pero seguía llevándose muy mal con Snape.

Estaba estudiando transformaciones. Cambié la hoja y encontré un pedazo de pergamino.

_Lily Evans me robó el corazón_

_Ella me ha hecho entrar en razón_

_No deseo nada más que su amor_

_Porque sin ella sólo encuentro dolor_

_Sus ojos verdes me alimentan_

_Sus cabellos rojos me hipnotizan_

_La mejor bruja que ha existido_

_Es la misma que me tiene hechizado_

_A sus pies me postro_

_Sólo por besar su rostro_

_O por seguir su bello rastro_

_Una estrella se apaga ante su belleza_

_Ella es la imagen de la pureza_

_Ella es más que grandeza_

¿Quién había escrito eso? La respuesta era obvia, pero en ese momento no la sabía. Estaba cautivada por las palabras que alguien había escrito pensando en mí. Me olvidé del examen de transformación y busqué a Remus. Estaba en la biblioteca, en la sección restringida, estudiando Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Qué pasa Lily? –me dijo en cuanto me vio.

-Esto –dije poniendo el pedazo de pergamino sobre su libro- ¿sabes quién pudo haber escrito esto?

-Yo… no sé –me contestó. Pero a mí no podía engañarme. Mi incredulidad debió reflejarse en mi rostro, porque añadió- no reconozco la letra, deberías preguntarle a alguien más. Tal vez lo escribió alguien de otra casa.

Me fui muy desilusionada al gran comedor, tratando de pensar en quién me había escrito eso.

Entonces una voz me dijo al oído:

-_Una estrella se apaga ante su belleza, ella es la imagen de la pureza, ella es más que grandeza_.

Volteé a ver quién era inmediatamente, y me encontré con James Potter. Frente a frente.

-_Sus ojos verdes me alimentan, sus cabellos rojos me hipnotizan, la mejor bruja que ha existido, es la misma que me tiene hechizado._

No podía decir nada. Tenía que ser una broma.

-¿Tú? –dije sorprendida.

-_Lily Evans me robó el corazón, ella me ha hecho entrar en razón, no deseo nada más que su amor, porque sin ella sólo encuentro dolor –_dijo_-. A sus pies me postro, sólo por besar su rostro, o por seguir su bello rastro._

Sabía lo que aquello significaba. James se acercó a mí y me besó. Fue el mejor momento de mi vida.

Años después, estábamos frente a un altar jurándonos amor eterno.

Esta noche, con Harry en mis brazos, tengo miedo. Si Dumbledore tiene miedo, yo también. Sé que algo malo va a pasar.

Dumbledore se fue hace un momento. Dice que ya nada es seguro. Piensa que debemos realizar el encantamiento de nuevo. Pero James dice que Peter jamás lo traicionaría.

¿Qué pienso yo? No creo que Peter resista a Voldemort. James prometió pensar la posibilidad de cambiar de guardián, pero si lo hace, será hasta mañana.

Harry está llorando, creo que percibe lo que está sucediendo. No me gustaría dejarlo. Es tan pequeño, tan inocente, tan indefenso. Yo también quiero llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –James ha llegado. Parece nervioso.

-Tengo miedo, James.

-¿Qué tiene Harry?

-No lo sé James, supongo que presiente algo.

-Lily, no sé qué hacer...

-¡Vámonos de aquí¡A cualquier lugar¡Con Dumbledore!

-Si salimos de aquí, romperíamos el encantamiento y nos encontraría.

-Ya no quiero estar aquí, James. Peter ha estado muy raro. No confío en él.

-Sé a lo que te refieres. Yo también lo siento. Trato de pensar que es mi amigo y que nunca haría nada para hacerme daño, pero no puedo.

-¡Tu capa, James! Tómala y vamos a Hogwarts.

-Dumbledore la tiene, se la di hace unos días. Dijo que la necesitaría.

-Entonces usemos polvo flu...

-Dumbledore dijo que lo mejor sería desconectarnos de la red flu. Ya no podemos usar la chimenea.

-Entonces envíale una lechuza a Dumbledore para que venga. Hoy es halloween, debe de estar en Hogwarts.

James sacó su varita, apareció un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma. Rápidamente escribió:

"Necesitamos salir de aquí" 

Salió de la habitación y regresó un minuto después. Abrió un cajón y sacó un espejo.

-Sirius –dijo y la cara de Sirius apareció.

-¿Qué pasa James? –preguntó.

-Necesito que vengas lo más rápido posible, Sirius.

Sirius parecía a punto de preguntar la causa, pero:

-Voy para allá –dijo. Su cara desapareció del espejo.

Se escuchó un ruido muy fuerte. La puerta principal se había abierto de golpe.

-¡James!

-¡Lily, coge a Harry y vete¡Es él¡Vete¡Corre! Yo lo detendré.

Harry sigue llorando. Lo saco de su cuna, tapado con las mantas. Lo sostengo en mis brazos y salgo corriendo lo más rápido posible por la otra puerta de la habitación de Harry... Sin mirar a James por última vez.

Sé que lo que James hará, será lo último que haga, si acaso lo hace. Adiós James. Quisiera tenerte conmigo siempre.

El ruido de ventanas romperse, y de muebles golpearse, retumba en mis oídos. Harry me mira. Sus ojos me preguntan lo que está pasando. Y yo no sé qué contestar, sólo lo aprieto contra mí.

Miro su cabello negro azabache y es como mirar el de su padre. Por última vez. Mi cara está empapada. No puedo dejar de llorar y sollozar. Me va a oír, pienso, pero no puedo contenerme.

Entro a nuestra habitación, de James y mía. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí, sacó mi varita, y sosteniendo a Harry con un solo brazo, hago todos los encantamientos que recuerdo para sellarla. No sé a dónde más ir. No sé qué hacer ahora.

El ruido de alguien dentro de una habitación, una puerta que se abre de golpe, una carcajada estridente.

-¡Déjalos! –grita James inútilmente por última vez.

¿Por qué desafiamos a Voldemort tres veces? Pienso recordando la profecía que Dumbledore nos mostró en su despacho. Sé lo que sucederá.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –dice una voz fría y llena de odio. No parece humana.

Un cuchillo atraviesa mi alma. Sé exactamente lo que ha ocurrido. Lo que más temía. Pero que sabía que ocurriría. Estoy sola. James se fue. Sólo tengo a Harry, y no tengo idea de cómo protegerlo. No quiero dejarlo solo. Es un bebe, mi bebe. El elegido.

-No llores Harry –le digo mirando sus ojitos verdes llenos de lágrimas. Si acaso logro sobrevivir ¿qué vida podré darle sin un padre?-, vivirás. Te voy a proteger hasta el final. Serás un gran niño, crecerás y lo vencerás. Serás como tu padre, que ha muerto defendiéndote. Te quiso siempre. Estoy seguro de que te cuidará dondequiera que esté. Y de que murió amándote. Fuiste su orgullo. Y el mío también. Serás un niño muy noble y poderoso, y siempre estarás dispuesto a ayudar a quien te lo pida. Serás generoso y siempre estarás dispuesto a escuchar a quién lo necesite. Y si alguna vez, llegas a conocer a alguien que huya de Lord Voldemort, tú lo protegerás, así como tu padre te protegió a ti. Te quiero Harry. Tú lo vencerás. Nunca nos olvides. Siempre estaremos contigo.

Maldito sea Peter. Nos traicionó y ahora James está muerto.

Harry llora demasiado. Nos va a oír. Escucho sus pasos hacia la habitación. Sirius tarda demasiado. Igual que Dumbledore. No sé qué hacer.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Y ahora esa horrible figura inhumana camina hacia mí con la varita alzada. Sus ojos llenos de maldad se posan en Harry. Y Harry grita, llora. Nunca lo hacía.

-A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor.

-Apártate estúpida... apártate.

A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar... –grito histérica- A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad...

Una carcajada venenosa.

-¡A Harry no¡A Harry no! Por favor... haré cualquier cosa...

-A un lado... hazte a un lado, muchacha...

-¡No! Deja a Harry, te lo suplico...

-¡Avada Kedavra!

-¡Harry!

Un rayo verde me atraviesa. Me quema. Siento a Harry en mis brazos. Me siento caer, y siento como cada partícula de mí, empieza a morir.

Ahora todo está oscuro. Hay una luz muy lejana. Ahí, puedo ver a un hombre.

_-James, valió la pena._

* * *

Creo que Lily, sentía un remolino en su mente antes de morir. Pensaba en Harry, y en James. La frase final, se refiere al encantamiento que Dumbledore le explica a Harry en _Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal_. Lily dio su vida por Harry, así que sabe que Harry no morirá cuando Voldemort lo ataque. Y lo puede ver desde dondequiera que está en aquél momento. Y no se arrepiente de haber dado su vida por Harry. Creo, que aún ahora, que hemos leído lo que sucede en _Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo_, Lily, seguiría diciendo lo mismo. Y eso traté de proyectar. Espero que les haya gustado.

Con gusto leeré todos sus comentarios.

**_Natalia Potter_**


End file.
